Uzumaki Brothers
by PaperFox19
Summary: Naruto and Menma are brothers, Minato and Kushina split Kyuubi's soul and sealed each half inside their respective sons. Menma's hair turned black because of Kyuubi's chakra. Naruto/Menma Warning Yaoi do not read if you do not like yaoi
1. Chapter 1

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi, Incest Harem AU

Pairing: Naruto/Menma/Harem

Apart of my anti uke club, and rare pairings/lonely boys club project and harem project

Do Not Read if you Do Not like

Ok I watched Naruto Shippuden movie 6 Road to Ninja and omg best movie ever out of the 9 total naruto movies this is by far the best one and the fanservice alone makes it worth the watch so I decided to do another naruto fic

Uzumaki Brothers

Naruto and Menma are brothers, Minato and Kushina split Kyuubi's soul and sealed each half inside their respective sons. Menma's hair turned black because of Kyuubi's chakra. Naruto Menma Harem

Chap 1 The Terror Twins

Kushina had a pair of lovely twins, Naruto was born first then came Menma.

When Kyuubi was let loose and Minato summoned the God of Death, the blade of death split Kyuubi and the fox's soul was divided and sealed into each son. Naruto received 5 tails, and Menma had 4 tails sealed inside him. The god of death's seal turned Menma's hair black.

The boy's grew up relying on each other. The two boys worked together and grew strong together. They each tamed their half of the Kyuubi's soul, and they gained power from each of their respective tails.

Menma – Fox Step – Using his wind chakra he is able to move at vast speeds; Tongue of Beasts – Able to talk to animals; Fox Magic – He is able to create illusions and by applying his chakra to it can make it real or make the illusion last a long time; Fox Fire – He wields unique fire chakra offensively

Naruto – Fox Fang – Uses wind chakra to make powerful attacks; Fox Claw – Has amazing strength that can be amplified by his chakra; Fox Trick – is skilled with a unique substitution and clone jutsus; Fox Healing – Heals quickly, and has increased stamina he can also use it to heal others; Fox Sense – Getting great sense of smell and hearing making him an excellent tracker.

Naruto wanted to keep growing stronger, mainly to protect his little brother. Menma however wanted more for Naruto he wanted his brother to be Hokage, if Hokage was the greatest ninja in the village that's who Naruto would be. Menma swore to stay by his brother's side and help him become Hokage.

The two's skills allowed them to be named the Uzumaki Twin Terrors. For 13 years they relied only on each other, when they entered the academy for ninja they slowly learned to trust people, however betrayal was not something the brothers would allow. It didn't take them long to realize the current generation knew nothing of them being Jinchuuriki, but the previous generation did the looks of hate in their eyes just made the brothers want to be more mischievous.

By the age of 16 the boys became popular in more ways than one. In terms of power they were fierce, they rarely used their fox abilities even though they made the powers into their own they stuck to the jutsu they learned at school. Menma was better at the genjutsu than his brother, but Naruto was stronger in Taijutsu, they were both equal in ninjutsu. Menma had wind and fire jutsu, while Naruto had wind and water jutsu. Their jutsu were wild and powerful just like their natures.

They rivaled the Uchiha prodigies in both skill power and good looks.

Itachi had already graduated the academy but his skills in genjutsu, taijutsu and ninjutsu is high quality. His chakra nature consists of fire, earth, water, and lightning.

Sasuke was the same age as Naruto and Menma. He was well balanced in all three, but he also was taught how to wield a sword thanks to his big brother Itachi. His chakra nature consisted of fire and lightning.

They weren't the only ones. Kiba Inuzuka was no slouch. He trained hard for his own personal reasons, and Akamaru grew big and strong. Kiba had wind and earth chakra, and he felt really happy about possessing wind chakra, again for personal reasons.

Itachi and Sasuke had their fan girls and Naruto and Menma had theirs, but the four boys held a secret with one another. Kiba also had a pool of fan girls, they loved his wild masculine charm. Kiba didn't have a crush on them, his crush was on a certain blonde. Sasuke had a crush on a certain pair of brothers, and Itachi had a certain interest in the older brother.

These four had an interesting destiny ahead, the threads of fate were drawing them closer and closer to their absolute fate.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Dom/Sub Hyper Incest

Pairing: Naruto/Menma

Apart of my rare pairing lonely boys project harem project

Do not read if you do not like

Chapter 2 Morning Fun and Study Partners

"Get up!" A voice echoed in Menma's mind.

"I said get up!" The voice said, a little louder this time. Menma mumbled in his sleep.

"Menma!" Naruto said sternly and that got Menma out of his dreams.

"Hey big bro, what's up?" Menma said a goofy smile on his face. Menma was sleeping naked again and his morning wood was standing proudly.

"Besides your dick, not much except we're going to be late to school again. Just perfect Iruka is gonna yell at us again." Naruto said and Menma chuckled and lightly scratched at his pubes. "Get a shower and get dressed, you can have your breakfast on the way to school."

"I can't big bro, when my dick is stiff you know it's tough for me to get moving." Menma said lazily, and Naruto smirked.

"Is that so?" Naruto asked and he strode over to Menma's bed, he bent over and grabbed the base of Menma's dick. "Then big brother will have to take care of it for you." Naruto said before taking Menma's cock into his mouth and deep-throat his cock with ease. Menma cried out in pleasure his hands gripped the headboard in a tight grip and his toes curled as his cock was licked and sucked by his brother's skilled mouth.

Naruto's right hand caressed Menma's balls as he bobbed his head over Menma's cock. "Oh yes oh yes!" Menma moaned and he bucked his hips and came. Naruto swallowed his brother's seed and let his spent dick slip from his lips. Naruto licked his lips and gave a slap to Menma's ass.

"Shower, dress, now!" Naruto said and Menma scurried off into the bathroom, Naruto saw the remnants of last night's activities run down his brother's legs as he went. Now Naruto had a problem of his own to deal with, but he had a little more control than his brother, a little not a lot.

Naruto was dressed in a reversible coat, orange with black stripes on the outside, black with orange stripes on the inside. He had a black shirt with the Uzumaki crest over the chest. He wore orange pants and black boxers.

Menma took his time showering, he used his fingers and worked his tight little ass and pumped his second arousal for the morning. He thought about the night before and rubbed his sweet spot with his fingers. "Naruto!" Menma moaned and came his seed being washed away by the shower's spray.

Menma put on a dark gray with yellow stripes coat similar to Naruto's, but his wasn't reversible. He also wasn't wearing a shirt. He wore loose baggy, dark, pants without underwear. He came out and Naruto had toast waiting for him. "Have fun in the shower?" Naruto asked and Menma grinned.

"You know it bro!" Menma said with a grin and Naruto kissed him. Menma sighed happily and whined when Naruto pulled away.

Menma pouted and looked like he wanted another kiss. So Naruto pushed the toast against his lips. "Eat your toast lets go we're late." Menma munched his toast with a pout.

When they opened the door there was a bouquet of flowers on their doorstep. "Fangirls again?" Menma asked munching on his toast. Naruto opened the card and blushed. "Oh ho I know that look that's your secret admirer's handy work."

"Shut up!" Naruto said tucking the card away and sitting the flowers in the house.

"You've been passing notes to this guy for months now when are you going to meet him in person?" Menma asked.

"I dunno, he never leaves a name just says he's a guy and lives in Konoha, and that narrows it down." Naruto said sarcastically.

"Tell him you want to meet him. I'm sure he would." Menma said with a smirk. "Who wouldn't want a taste of your cock?" Naruto bopped him on the head.

"Keep that up you won't be getting a taste for months." Naruto said and Menma shut up real quick.

"This guy may be in love with me, and I feel like I know him, but maybe passing notes is enough for now." Naruto said with a soft smile.

Menma frowned for a brief second. He knew why his brother kept his distance, whoever got with them would have to deal with a lot of trouble, the council wasn't just gonna let it slide, not to mention possible harassment from the villagers, but he knew Naruto would change all that one day. They would have a nice big family like they wanted.

"How are you doing in your ventures?" Naruto asked and Menma chuckled.

"Oh I got a few bites, I got some animals keeping a look out and a few have given me great reports, some you may even be interested in." Menma said.

"We'll see, just be careful." Naruto said and the two raced off to school.

Mizuki was waiting for them at school he had already sealed the outer gates. 'You brats aren't getting past me today.'

"He does this every morning you think he'd learn by now." Naruto said and the boys smirked. The boys rushed the gate and in a flash they vanished. Mizuki tried to find out where they were.

"Damn it not again!" Mizuki cursed.

Both boys had mastered their father's technique and they had seals hidden in the school, but there was a limit to their range of use.

Naruto and Menma laughed as they fooled Mizuki again. The bastard was always trying to mess with them and they out smarted him every time. Itachi was walking the halls and spotted the laughing brothers. "Outsmarted Mizuki again I see."

"Yep we get him every time." Naruto said and Itachi chuckled.

"You know if you showed up on time he wouldn't try to seal you out." Itachi said and Menma stepped up.

"We have busy mornings." Menma said with a grin.

"I'm sure." Itachi said and his gaze focused on Naruto, and Menma noticed it.

'Could Itachi be, Naruto's secret admirer? No way it couldn't be…could it?' Menma was now very curious, luckily he had time to think as Iruka made them stand in the hall for the first period. Apparently they were assigned study partners. They had to pair up and make a new jutsu each, if they did this it would go to their final grade and make them one step closer to becoming genin.

Naruto got Kiba, and Menma got Sasuke.

To be continued


End file.
